A BunnyJack Christmas Story
by MagikofDeduction
Summary: One-Shot. Exactly what the title sounds like! Just a short fluffy, innocent little one-shot, written for a request. Hope you like it :) Oh and Slash... if that wasn't obvious. Don't like? That sucks, buttt... we don't want you here :) Happy Holidays, everyone


**Hey there! This is just a silly one-shot... hopefully you like it :)**

**Written upon request for _animefanreader402_**

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

The place was a buzz with activity. Elves and Yettis scurried hurriedly, tying up presents and sending them to be delivered to North's slay. Bunny was starting to get annoyed with all the commotion and growled when suddenly he heard a voice beside him that made him jump.

"Getting into the Christmas spirit, Bunny?" Tooth asked happily, sending him a dazzling smile. Bunny snorted.

"Yeah, right… It's a pain in my neck." Tooth shook her head. It was silent for a moment, and her face turned thoughtful. Bunny was about to go back to ignoring her when suddenly she spoke again, much calmer this time.

"You know… I haven't seen Jack all day," she mused, "Sandy said he was on the roof. I wanted to give him his Christmas present." Bunny looked at her in surprise and Tooth blushed.

"W-Well, I got you one, too! It is Christmas, after all…" her face turned thoughtful again, "Now that I think about it… I don't think Jack's ever gotten a Christmas present before since he was turned into Jack Frost. I mean, no one could see him for… what was it… three hundred years?" She hummed sadly, and Baby Tooth gave her a sad look, "That must have been a lot of lonely Christmases." Just then she turned to ask Bunny his opinion when she realized that she was only talking to thin air.

* * *

Jack gave a small sigh, a plume of air unfurling from his lips. It was amazingly cold up here, that was for sure. The frosty boy found it perfect for thinking. Down below he could just feel the adrenaline of all of the elves getting ready for Christmas. Jack hadn't really liked Christmas in the time before he was a Guardian, other than the fact that it meant winter was coming. No… back then, when no one could see him, he would simply peek in through people's windows and see all of the happy children hugging new toys and laughing, their parents giving proud smiles to one another and offering milk and cookies…

Back then, Jack would sit on a lonely roof top, staring at the Moon, asking why. Why was he to be alone, when everyone else seemed to have a family, and be happy, even the other mystical beings?

Jack shook his head. Those times were in the past, though; now he had a new family that loved and cared for him. This thought made him smile, and he was lost deep in these happy thoughts when something dropped into his lap, and something warm and fuzzy brushed against his side.

Jack blinked blue eyes at Bunny, who, though sitting next to him, refused to meet his eye. The boy then turned attention to his lap; in it sat a crumpled newspaper, covering something heavy.

"Err… what is this?" he asked innocently. Bunny glared into the distance, still not looking at him.

"Open it, if ya want ta find out," he said almost uncaringly, though Jack knew him too well and could hear the nervousness in his voice. Jack turned back to the paper ball and set down his staff carefully beside him before long slender fingers picked at the wrapping paper. He unfolded it carefully, before losing patience and ripping it apart.

What he saw made his eyes widen, and then he raised an eyebrow.

Lifting the small snow globe in one hand and turning to the large bunny, he asked, "Did you steal this from North?" Bunny's ears twitched before he finally shot Jack a glare, looking him in the eye.

"I did not! Made it meself!" Jack tossed his head back and laughed.

"You forgot to get me a present, didn't you?" Bunny's ears flattened, equivalent to a blush, as Jack had recently learned.

"Well, if ya don't want it, fine!" Bunny grabbed it and lifted his arm, ready to throw it off the building.

"No!" With a shout, Jack shot forward and grabbed it, holding it close to his chest. Bunny looked at him in surprise, and Jack gave him a heart-felt smile.

"I like it," he said honestly, "Thanks." Bunny's ears flattened again and he looked away.

"Yeah, well… good." Jack shook his head, still smiling.

"So… why'd you get me a present, anyway?" Bunny turned to Jack in surprise and confusion as the younger boy tossed the globe into the air, catching it carefully and easily in his hands.

"What d'ya mean, mate?" Jack shrugged, his eyes sliding to follow the globe's path through the air and back to his hands.

"I don't know… no one's ever gotten me anything before. And you don't really like me…" Bunny scoffed and suddenly snatched the globe up, mid-air. Jack blinked in surprise.

"Ya think I don't like ya, mate," Bunny said warningly, pointing accusingly with the use of the globe, "Ya've got anotha thing comin'." He tossed the globe back and Jack caught it, mulling over the words as he examined the globe closely for the first time.

"Ya need ta get your ears waxed more often, mate."

Jack's eyes scrounged the globe, and what they found made his lips curl happily. Inside was a picture of a boy, who looked suspiciously like himself, on a swing, and near the bushes nearby was a tiny rabbit, watching the boy. Scrawled across the side was _hope_, and on the other side, was carved _fun_. Jack grinned and looked up at Bunny, who was, again, avoiding his eyes.

Without warning, the frozen boy jumped forward, flinging his arms around Bunny's neck and pressing his cold lips to the warm, furry cheek in front of him. Bunny's eyes widened greatly, and Jack pulled away, still grinning.

"Thanks, Kangaroo! Man, I need to find something half as good as this! Maybe Tooth will let me steal something…" As the boy rambled on, Bunny allowed himself to smile, and he reveled in the still-cool spot on his cheek where his lips had been only moments before. _Tha little tyke… he's already given me a betta gift… Wait a minute…_

It was peaceful for a few moments, before suddenly…

"What did ya call me?!"

* * *

**Sooo... yeah... hope you liked it! Pretty cute... blah blah... yeahh... :) If you liked it, feel free to check out my other fics lol... gahh I feel like I'm advertising... I don't like it T.T**

**but anyhoosers... please review if you want :) I hope it was enjoyable... Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! (and early Christmas, I suppose xD)  
**


End file.
